The United New Roa'marii Empire
The United New Roa'marii Empire is one of the many factions within the Andromeda Galaxy. The United Empire consists of the founding Empire, The New Roa'marii Empire, as well as a number of other, smaller factions which have joined over time. The main goal of the New Roa'marii Empire, under the leadership of their Immortal Ruler the Nightmare Emperor Nox, is to spread the influence of the United Empire across the galaxy so as to unite the various species and factions under one common rule and prevent Genocides as have happened in the past at the hands of the Nightmare Emperor himself. 'Species:' Roa'marii The main species among the Empire is the Roa'marii themselves. These creatures are humanoid and slightly taller and bulkier than the average Human. They have a pale gray skin and large cat-like eyes due to their home planet being half shrouded in near eternal darkness caused by large storm fronts that block out the sun on the majority of the planet's surface. They have elongated fingers ending in sharp claws. The Roa'marii have a distinct ability to call upon an energy that can be called magic and manipulate it to perform a large number of feats. While all Roa'marii have some magical ability, most Roa'marii only hold the capacity for weak telekinesis and little more. There exists a total of seven Roa'marii that hold the power of an immortal god. These seven are biologically immortal and have incredibly large pools of power to draw from along with a very quick healing factor. While they can be killed in combat, it is extremely difficult to do so. If a Roa'marii god is killed, his power is sent out and randomly enters into another Roa'marii. It is possible with the correct rituals to trap that power and funnel it into a specific person. The Empire is willing to accept any species into their fold so long as they swear alligence to the Emperor and prove themselves as formidable opponents or allies in battle. 'Government:' Military Ruled Empire The Roa'marii Empire is led by an emperor who is always a member of the immortal Roa'marii gods. The current ruler is the Nightmare Emperor who has ruled with his five immortal generals since the founding of the New Empire. The United Empire is split into a number of smaller states that each have their own governments and are all subordinate to the Roa'marii empire itself. The empire is heavily militaristic and values military leaders who normally hold powerful political positions as well. Besides the Emperor himself, the five generals are the most powerful political leaders. 'Military:' The Roa'marii military is set up in a number of Legions specializing in different fields. All citizens of the Roa'marii Empire are required to attend basic military training at an early age. From there, citizens can choose to advance into further military training or leave the military. This makes sure that in the case of invasion all Roa'marii citizens are able to rise up and defend themselves against an enemy force. Those who remain in the military are sent into further training to prepare themselves for a number of legion tests. These tests decide which type of legion the soldiers will be sent to. A soldier may choose at this point to stay in the basic legions of that type or receive advanced training to attempt to enter one of the elite legions led personally by the five immortal generals. The legion divisions are as follows: 42nd Legion: the elite land assault based legion led by Immortal General Jer'rahd Kaisur. 48th Legion: the elite siege legion led by Immortal General Ble'reu Escal. 63rd Legion: the elite airborne legion led by Immortal General Sta'falia Silvad. 76th Legion: the elite medical legion led by Immortal General Zer'icia Velkorn. 69th Legion: the elite assassin legion led by Immortal General Rhe'deri Peltis. 'Weapons and Armor:' The standard weapon for infantry is the mana rifle. The mana rifle uses streams of highly energized mana that works in a similar way to plasma weapons. The rifle draws mana from the soldier who wields it. The weapon does not require strong control over mana pools or even a large mana pool, but as mana rifles are tuned to the signature of the Roa'marii soldiers, they cannot be scavenged from the battlefield by enemy forces. Specialist forces of the Roa'marii use a variety of other weapons such as snipers, rocket launchers, or flamethrowers. High power magic users among the Roa'marii wield special armor made from a material known by the Roa'marii as Lunar Steel that amplifies the power of magical attacks, making it far less taxing on the individual mage to fight for long periods of time. Battle mages typically specialize in high powered ranged bombardments as well as illusions used to make armies appear much smaller or larger than they actually are. Every soldier is equipped with a short power sword and a pistol in addition to their other weaponry. Standard issue armor is made of an under suit of carbon fiber covered by a suit made from a heavy titanium alloy. High ranking officers such as the Immortal Generals wear armor made from an alloy of a material known as Arcadian Steel that is found in incredibly low quantities on the Roa'marii home planet of Arcadia. This metal is able to absorb incredible amounts of mana and is incredibly strong. The metal is capable of blocking magic and is one of the few things that can easily kill an Immortal Roa'marii god. The metal has been used to create special swords and daggers wielded only by the Immortal Generals and the Nightmare Emperor himself. 'Technology:' the technology of the Roa'marii Empire revolves around the magical abilities of their people. Vast ships known as mana-link arrays are a major piece of Roa'marii mana tech ships. These ships are made up of a large group of much smaller ships in a swarm-like formation that are connected to one another through beams of mana. These ships are able to split apart and reform at will and can combine power in order to fire devastating beams whose power goes up greatly the more ships join the array. These arrays are mainly used in combination with portal technology to send blasts of mana through space and bombard enemy fleets or planets from many light years away. The main ships found in the Roa'marii fleets however do not have the mana-link properties and are instead known as the Dark Fleets or Void Ships. The Roa'marii ships are made specially so that no light is given off and the hull is completely black. Special systems in the hull cool it down to the temperature of the space around it so as to greatly reduce the effectiveness of heat tracking while cloaking devices block most long range scans. These ships excell in remaining unseen until the time is right to begin an assault. The main weapons on these ships are mana cannons that fire beams of mana stored in mana batteries much like those on board mana-link ships. The ships also use railgun tech to fire large projectiles at incredibly high speeds. 'History:' The Roa'marii people evolved and grew on the planet Arcadia, which deals with near constant global storms that block out most of the sunlight on the planet for very long periods of time. This led to many ancient Roa'marii nations hiding under the shroud of darkness and storm fronts to raid other nations for much needed food and supplies. By the time the Roa'marii finally achieved space travel and relative unity, there were seven nations of the Roa'marii people, each ruled by an immortal god. These nations competed for territory in their solar system. A number of wars took place over time that eventually ended in a single empire ruled by a sole immortal emperor. This Roa'marii Empire began to quickly spread out across the stars until a fairly large chunk of the Galaxy was under their influence. This prosperity ended with the reign of the Mad Emperor Cru'belis. This emperor led the empire into a war against an ancient power it could not compete with. The armies were successful at first, but we're soon pushed back. Then began the decimation of the Roa'marii Empire. In the end, the Roa'marii were subjugated under this enemy and forced back into their home solar system. Centuries later began the Nightmare Rebellion. This rebellion was led by the new god after Cru'belis who still reigns today as the Nightmare Emperor. By stealing an important relic of the enemy's the Nightmare Emperor gained immense power for the price of sanity and was able to strike back with a devastating blow. Armies of magically enhanced soldiers marched forth and retook the old empire's territory. But the New Empire didn't stop there, it attacked and all but exterminated its foe, starting a series of extermination wars on all other factions nearby. After many centuries, the Nightmare Emperor broke free from his insanity and withdrew the Empire inwards, allowing others to take its place. Since then the Empire has served to protect smaller factions nearby by absorbing them into the United Empire and hitting back against their foes. The United New Roa'marii Empire now stands to protect fledgling nations as reparation for their past devastation of the cultures around them. Locations: Arcadia Dullahan Saronia Val'Raria Xon Dracia 'Current Relations:' Joint members of the United Empire: The Fay'Ran Jik Democracies Allies: The New Roman Empire Neutral: The Eight World's Empire Enemies: None of note Category:Roa'marii Category:Factions